


Demon Blood Teen

by TheTerribleTravis



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Reality, Comedy, Dark Comedy, Original Character(s), Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTerribleTravis/pseuds/TheTerribleTravis
Summary: The life of an anxiety-prone 14 year old is turned completely upside down when he runs into a demon from an alternate universe and ends up accidentally absorbing some of his blood.





	Demon Blood Teen

Winter break had recently concluded and it was now time for school to resume. _Unfortunately_. Charlie walked into the classroom, throwing his backpack onto the ground and sitting in his seat, resting his head on the desk.

“Charlie!” a voice could be heard shouting out.

“Gah! What?! What is it? A-Am I in trouble again?!” Charlie questioned, quickly bringing his head up from the desk.

“No, Charlie. You’re not in trouble. Not yet at least,” Mrs. Horrorfield stated.

“N-Not yet?” Charlie asked.

“Yes! Not yet, Charlie! It’s been a long break, and you’ve had your fun without me, but now school’s back in session and I’m once again here to mentor you! You’ve been slacking off during those two weeks, Charlie. I can tell. That means today you’re even more prone to mess up than the previous days we’ve spent together in this class. And believe me now, Charlie, when you mess up, I’ll be there. I’ll be there to get you. And my ruler will be there too,” the teacher threatened, taking out a ruler and smacking it against Charlie’s desk.

“Mrs. Horrorfield?” one of the students called out.

“What is it, Paris?” Mrs. Horrorfield asked, turning her attention away from Charlie and towards the other student instead.

“Don’t you think you’re being a bit hard on Charlie? We’ve just gotten back from break, a lot of the people in here are tired,” Paris said.

“Well, maybe you guys should’ve gone to bed on time. Then you wouldn’t be so tired,” the teacher growled.

“Mrs. Horrorfield, it is rather hypocritical for you to say such a thing, being a member of an institution that pushes fatigue on us students. I mean, we really are overwhelmed. School takes up around thirty hours every week. That’s not even taking into consideration the massive amounts of homework we’re assigned. So really, it’s only logical with us spending so much time on schoolwork, that we’d seek out more free time, and consequently go to bed later. There’s also the fact that school starts extremely early, at a time where most teenagers’ brains aren’t quite ready to function in full capacity yet,” Paris countered.

“Paris, I’m sure your argument would be great if you spoke it in English, but unfortunately without you speaking it in my tongue, I just can’t understand it,” Mrs. Horrorfield stated.

“You teach a language class,” Paris pointed out, a deadpan tone in his voice.

“That is irrelevant to the discussion. Anyway, even if all the students in this class are tired, it’s clear that Charlie is the most tired out of all of them. And that’s because he’s a dirty rat. A dirty, dirty rat. I mean, just look at that overly long hair. You’re not a girl, Charlie! You’re a boy. A BOY,” the woman repeated, turning her attention back towards her least favorite student.

“I don’t really think my hair has anything to do with…” Charlie began but was stopped.

“Are you back talking me?! How dare you! We aren’t even halfway into the class! Principal’s office!” Mrs. Horrorfield demanded.

“But-” Charlie said.

“NOW!” she shouted.

“Yes, ma’am…” Charlie said, getting out of his chair and slowly heading towards the principal’s office.

**An Alternate Dimension**

Veer had been walking through his school’s hallway, carrying his school books with his tail. However, suddenly one of the lockers burst open, a black cat-like creature jumping out of it.

“Hello Veer,” she said, grinning maliciously.

“Why do you always jump out of the lockers like that? It’s weird,” Veer commented, looking over at the female with a deadpan expression on his face.

“It’s not weird! I like to show some pizazz when I enter to kidnap you!” she explained.

“Is that so? Well, I hate to break it to you Renita, but that ‘pizazz’ kind of gets lost when you make the exact same entrance everyday the entire school year,” Veer said dryly, crossing his arms.

“Does not!” she growled.

“Does too,” he said.

“I’m telling you right now Veer, it doesn’t!” she shouted.

“And I’m telling you that it does. See, let me explain Renita. When you keep doing the same thing over and over again, it becomes expected and thus when it becomes expected-” Veer said, beginning to explain the phenomenon to Renita when suddenly a giant, ice cold sack fell from the roof, effectively capturing the demon.

“Gotcha, Veer! Guess I’m not so predictable after all?” she smirked, grabbing the sack and quickly hopping back into the locker.

**Lunch**

 

Charlie walked through the hallways of the school, staring at the pink slip he had been given. “Stupid Mrs. Horrorfield, stupid principal, stupid life…” he mumbled to himself, stopping at the vending machine and getting himself a soda.

“Hold it right there, Mr. Ridenour!” a voice called out. Oh no. _Mrs. Horrorfield._

“Y-Yes, Mrs. Horrorfield?” he stammered.

“Soda isn’t very healthy for you, Mr. Ridenour! You do realize that, right?” she asked.

“Y-Yes, I’m aware, Mrs. Horrorfield. T-Typically I’m very healthy. T-This is the first soda I’ve had in t-three months,” Charlie pointed out.

“Pft, only three months? This is the first soda I’ve had the entire year!” Mrs. Horrorfield bragged.

“T-The year just started, Mrs. Horrorfield,” Charlie pointed out.

“Don’t get sassy on me, Ridenour. I _will_ make your life a living hell. Moreso than it already is now,” she stated, whipping up a can of Mountain Dew and beginning to walk away.

Suddenly an announcement began to ring throughout the school’s speakerphones. “Attention students! Just a reminder that this year’s annual science fair is currently being held in the multi-use room! Judges will began inspecting projects in ten minutes!” the announcement called out, the voice quickly disappearing.

“The science fair! That’s where Paris must be!” Charlie grinned.

“Dude, why are you talking to yourself?” one of the other freshman asked, stopping by the fourteen year old.

“Uh, n-no reason…” Charlie stammered, beginning to fidget around his hands nervously and his eyes directed towards the ground.

“Fucking weirdo,” the ninth grader muttered, walking away from the other.

Charlie grabbed his left arm, continuing to stare at the ground as he felt tears beginning to form in his eyes. “Oh, of course. Of course. You just had to do it, didn’t you Charlie? You just had to talk to yourself like an idiot. Now he thinks you’re weird. He thinks you’re stupid. Worthless. And it’s because you are! No one cares about you! N-No…p-people do care about me. Dad does…and Paris. Two. That’s two. Only two fucking people care about me in my entire life! Ugh! I’m so pathetic! Fucking pathetic!” he shouted to himself.

Suddenly his eyes widened. “Ugh, I’m talking to myself like a weirdo again!” he growled, punching himself. “Ow! Ugh…and I’m a wimp too. A little punch would only hurt a baby like me. N-No, stop it, Charlie. Stop it. Just…let’s go see Paris,” he said, taking in a deep breath and beginning to continue walking.

**Alternate Dimension**

Treznor, a large demon dressed in all black clothing, had been resting in his throne when suddenly Renita entered the gates of the secret lair, holding the sack that contained Veer in her hand. “Do you have him?” Treznor asked, his deep and menacing voice booming throughout the palace.

“Indeed I do, sir! Here he is!” Renita grinned, reaching her hand into the sack and pulling out Veer, holding him by the tail.

“Unhand me at once!” Veer demanded.

“You’re not the boss of me! Only Treznor can tell me what to do!” she proclaimed.

“I’ve waited a long time for this. You may have thought you’d be able to escape me, Veer, and perhaps you did a few times, but this is the end of it. The precious little blood is going into my body. Soon I’ll be able to rid myself of this terrible viral blood and rejuvenate my body with your’s,” the mob boss grinned.

“There’s no way I’m letting you take my blood, Treznor!” Veer growled.

“I’m well aware of that. That’s why I’m doing it against your will. Renita, strap him to the operating table,” he demanded.

“Yes, sir!” she said, quickly pushing the demon down onto the table and tying him up.

“Gah, this thing is freezing! It’s even colder than that stupid bag you put me in!” he growled.

“That’s the point, genius,” Renita said.

“Chaos!” Treznor called out.

The spear quickly flew in at the call of his name. “What is it, sir?” he asked.

“Extract Veer’s blood,” Treznor ordered.

“Absolutely,” Chaos said, whipping out a syringe and poking it into the demon’s arm. Veer quickly shut his eyes as the syringe began to fill with a purple liquid, it not taking long before it was full.

“Extraction complete, sir!” Chaos called.

“Perfect,” Treznor grinned, grabbing the syringe from Chao’s hand.

“Welp, here goes nothing,” he said, aiming the device towards his wrist.

**Main Dimension**

Charlie entered the cafeteria, looking around at all the different science projects that were in place there. He was soon able to spot Paris, quickly hurrying over to him.

“Paris!” he said.

“Huh? Oh hey, Charlie! You’re just in time! The science fair is about to start any second now!” Paris grinned.

“Mhm. So, uh, what have you m-made?” Charlie asked, taking a sip of his soda.

“Trust me, Charlie. What I’ve made for this fair is revolutionary. I am definitely gonna ace this thing. I have created a machine that can create portals to alternate dimensions!” Paris exclaimed, quickly pressing a button located on the device. “Would you mind watching over it for just a minute? I’m gonna go get the judges. Thanks, Charlie!” he said, quickly running off.

**Alternate Dimension**

“You know, this is truly a moment to be captured. Mhm, I must capture this moment of me capturing Veer. Selfie!” Renita grinned, taking out her phone and taking a picture of the moment. However, when she looked at her phone, she noticed that Veer was missing from the picture. “Huh? Where’d he go?” she asked, looking behind at the operating table.

Suddenly Veer popped out from behind her, kicking her down onto the operating table. He then grabbed Chaos and placed him there as well, tying the both of them up. “And now it’s time for my blood!” Veer grinned, hopping over to Treznor and quickly grabbing the syringe out of his hand.

“Gah! My blood! Get him!” Treznor ordered.

Suddenly tons of guards came out, running towards the teenaged demon. He gulped, beginning to run towards the gates, however he soon found that they had been locked. “Fuck! I guess this really is the end…” he whimpered. A giant boom could then be heard, an interdimensional portal abruptly opening up into the air. “Huh, how convenient that this portal appears right when I need to escape. You know, if this were a fictional story, that would be really bad writing,” he said, before promptly hopping into the portal.

**Main Dimension**

Charlie sipped on his soda as he watched over the machine, an expression of boredom on his face. Suddenly, Veer popped out of the portal, hopping onto the freshman’s head. “GAH! W-What the fuck?!” he exclaimed in surprise, dropping the can of soda onto the machine. His eyes immediately widened, he could feel his body beginning to spasm a bit in anxiousness. “Oh, g-god…I broke Paris’ project…” he whimpered. As the portal projector began to malfunction, smoke began to arise from it, causing the smoke detectors to go off.

**Alternate Dimension**

“Into that portal!” Treznor demanded. Multiple guards quickly began running towards the interdimensional entrance, only to be blocked off from it suddenly disconnecting.

“Sir! The portal seems to have disappeared,” Chaos reported.

“Why do you say it like that? ‘It seems to have disappeared!’ Like, what do you mean it seems? It’s obviously not there. Why include the word ‘seems’ in that sentence? I mean, it’s like you’re giving everyone on the team false hope. Don’t do that. Really, though. Why give your fellow members false hope? We’re a crime organization, not a church,” Renita rambled.

“Boy, you never shut up, do you?” Chaos asked, rolling his eyes.

“Well, someone’s gotta do the talking around here. All you guys do is attempt to kidnap a 14 year old and repeatedly fail. I mean, come on. We’re a major crime organization and we can’t handle one kid? It’s like this is just some lame story written by some dumb teenager or something,” Renita commented.

**Main Dimension**

Caused from the attention of the smoke detectors, water began to pour all over Paris’ project, along with the rest of the entries as well. Speaking with the judges of the contest, Paris’ cheerful and casual expression turned into one of confusion once he felt the water droplets and heard the loud beeping noises of the smoke detectors. “What’s going on?” he questioned.

“Evacuate the room!” one of the teachers could be heard shouting.

“Holy shit! We better get out of here!” one of the judges exclaimed, quickly getting up and running towards the exit, the other two judges and rest of the students following afterwards.

Soon everyone had exited the room, excluding Charlie and Veer. “I c-can’t believe this! I r-ruined Paris’ project! Now h-he’s gonna hate me! I ruined everyone else’s too! Now I have absolutely no chance at all at making any friends! What if this continues onto next year?! And next year?! And next year?! What if it continues all the way into college?! Oh, god! People are never gonna let me live this down! Everyone’s gonna hate me for the rest of my life!” Charlie proclaimed, walking in circles, his heavy breathing quite audible.

“Oh, cry me a river! I almost got killed by a mob boss! I have to deal with that dude pretty much day, man! And here you are, whining about spilled soda. I mean, come on! How much of a baby can you be?!” Veer complained, rolling his eyes at the other.

Charlie’s eye twitched. “Okay, how about you just shut up?! You have no idea what it’s like! Oh, you escaped from some stupid mob boss? Well, pardon me, but that’s not exactly a very big achievement when you excel in doing so! I mean, you’re good at that! How can you expect me to act like you’ve just accomplished some amazing feat when in fact what you’ve done is the equivalent to slicing a cake?! I don’t have that. Dealing with all of this emotional turmoil, the fact that pretty much no one likes me. _Do you know much that’s messed me up?!_ I can’t go a single day without thinking about it! It beats through my head constantly! _And I am sick and tired of idiots like you putting me down for it!_ ” Charlie growled, swooping Veer up from the ground with his hand.

“Gah! Let go of me, evil whiny baby person!” Veer shouted, quickly hopping out of Charlie’s hand and quickly stabbing the teenager’s wrist with the syringe full of his blood.

“AH! W-What is this stuff?! What are you gonna do to me?! I’m gonna die! I’m gonna die!” Charlie shouted, his eyes watering up with tears and his heart beginning to beat at rapid rates as the fluid leaked into his veins.

“Hehe…oops. Didn’t mean to do that. Just kind of an instinct, I guess. Uh, sorry,” the demon apologized, looking up at the 14 year old to see him walking around in circles, panicking.

“Hey, now. Relax. This stuff’s not gonna kill you,” Veer clarified.

“So you mean it’ll just make me suffer?! Everyday my condition will get worse and worse, slowly torturing me, without any kind of hope for a cure?! Oh, god! That’s even worse! Someone kill me now! No! You’re the one who poisoned me! If you kill me, you’ll probably do it in some barbaric, slow, torturous process! No! If you want something right, you have to do it yourself! Well, excluding the times when the other person knows the subject matter better than you. Gah! I’m talking to myself again! Let’s just get this over with already!” Charlie shouted, quickly unzipping his backpack and taking out a knife.

“Gah! Why do you have a knife in your backpack?!” Veer questioned.

“That doesn’t concern you!” Charlie growled, his eye twitching. Veer titled his head at the other, staring as Charlie’s eyes slowly became purple as they twitched. He then watched as the boy’s hair followed, each strand slowly changing color. “What the hell are you staring at?” Charlie growled.

“Your hair and eyes…they’re purple now,” Veer pointed out.

“Seriously? How fucking gullible do you think I am?” Charlie asked, rolling his now-purple eyes.

Veer took out a mirror, showing it to Charlie, a deadpan expression on his face.

“Who is that?” Charlie asked.

“It’s you!” Veer shouted.

“Pft, that’s not me. This guy’s hair and eyes are purple. My hair and eyes are brown and teal,” Charlie said nonchalantly.

“Dude, your hair and eyes changed colors! Probably because of your blood mixing with mine,” Veer said.

“N-No…t-that’s not possible. B-Bloods c-can’t mix. E-Eye and hair color doesn’t just change…R-Right? This is just all a dream, right? N-No, it’s a nightmare. Please tell me this is just some crazy, fucked up nightmare!” Charlie screamed.

“Nope, wish it was though. Then I’d be still be sleeping. Hey, when does school start in this universe? Because in mine it starts at like 7:30 and wow, that is just way too early. You know what I’m saying?” Veer rambled.

“U-Um…s-school starts 7:50 here. I…I don’t know what to do,” Charlie murmured.

“You don’t know what to do about school starting so early? The answer’s simple, my friend! Just skip it!” Veer grinned.

“Not with school…I’m talking about life. I don’t know what to do with my life,” Charlie corrected.

“Well, technically school is a part of your life,” Veer pointed out.

“Unfortunately…” Charlie muttered.

“Look, gigantic, deformed, strange creature thing. We may have gotten off on the wrong foot at first. But I’d like to change that. If only because now that you’ve inherited my blood and powers, you’ll be able to cause fatal harm to me in a variety of ways,” Veer stated.

“Did you just call me ‘gigantic, deformed, strange creature thing’?” Charlie asked.

“Maybe…” Veer answered nervously, his eyes drifting away from the other.

“T-That’s actually one of the nicer things I’ve been called…” Charlie commented.

“Okay, now that’s just pathetic,” Veer said.

“I’m just being honest. You know what they say! Honesty is the best policy! Hehe…honesty is one of the leading causes for my severe bouts of anxiety and depression,” Charlie said.

Veer stared at the other, a disturbed expression on his face.

Charlie simply grinned back at him nervously.

“Um…yeah. Okay then. We should probably get going now. Before the teachers come back,” Veer said.

“What?! I can’t go out like this! No one’s gonna believe that this is me! How am I supposed to get home?!” Charlie questioned.

“Geez, take a breath, kiddo. This isn’t a game of 20 Questions here. Okay, we’re gonna do this the old-fashioned way,” Veer said.

“So you’re gonna condemn me to Hell just for being different?” Charlie asked.

“What? No! Where’d you get that idea?!” Veer denied.

“Well, that’s what they used to do in the old days. Actually, now that I think about it, they still do it. It’s just not conjoined with the law anymore,” Charlie pondered.

“Religion used to be part of the law? I really do hope this is just some nonsense you’re sputtering out, and not the actual history of this dimension,” Veer said.

“We’re discussing politics here. There’s no way you can really go about that without sputtering some kind of nonsense,” Charlie said.

“Well, I suppose you’ve got a point there. But anyway, here’s my plan. You’re right. There’s no way we’ll be able to convince anyone that this is you. So we won’t even try to do that. Instead, you’ll just adopt a new identity completely. But first I’m gonna need you to get into some new clothes. Else people are gonna be wondering why you’re wearing the exact same clothes as Charlie,” Veer explained.

“But how am I gonna get home?” Charlie asked.

“I’ll get to that later. Just put on some new clothes,” Veer said.

“Um, okay. What should I wear?” Charlie asked, beginning to dig through his backpack. “My P.E. clothes? No, those have my name on it…” he said, continuing to search through his stuff when he pulled out a blue diving suit. “Hey! My old diving suit! …That I never used. Maybe I could use this!” Charlie grinned.

“If you’ve never used it before, that sounds perfect. Put it on,” Veer said.

“Uh…” Charlie said, glancing down to the ground.

“Well? Put it on,” Veer said.

“I can’t…” Charlie said.

“What? Why not?” Veer asked.

“You’re here…” Charlie said awkwardly.

“Ugh, okay. Fine. I’ll turn around,” Veer said, turning away from the other.

“Are your eyes closed?” Charlie asked.

“Charlie, I’m not watching,” Veer said dryly.

“Yeah, but…” Charlie began but was interupted.

“Okay! My eyes are closed!” Veer said, promptly closing his eyes.

Charlie then began to tug at his bright orange shirt, but quickly stopped. “I can’t do it!” he shouted.

“What is it now?!!” Veer growled, opening his eyes back up.

“The cameras are watching me!” Charlie exclaimed, pointing at the various security cameras placed in the room.

“Why would a school cafeteria need security cameras?” Veer pondered, before promptly blasting several eye beams at the cameras, disintegrating them to ash.

“Well then,” Charlie said.

**Outside Of School**

Following the incident with the portal, the school remained untroubled. It had been decided by staff to end early that day and so virtually everyone had left. Except for two people…

One of the school’s windows could be seen creaking open, a purple-eyed and haired Charlie dressed in a blue diving suit falling out of it. “Ooh…that was a bad idea…” Charlie muttered, getting up from the ground and picking up his backpack.

“I’ll say! All you can ever do is complain! Now quick! To your house!” Veer demanded, his voice could be heard from inside the backpack.

“I still don’t think this is going to work,” Charlie muttered, beginning to walk towards his house.

Once he reached his destination, he promptly rung the doorbell, it not taking long for his father to open the door. “Ah, hello there! How can I help you?” he grinned.

“Oh, hello there! How are you doing today? I’ve recently arrived from another dimension! I was just wondering if I could come inside and rest for a few minutes? I assure you I won’t be long,” Charlie requested, slightly altering his voice to sound deeper and more relaxed.

“Of course! I’m always happy to help a drug addict!” Mr. Ridenour said, welcoming the teenager in.

“N-No…I’m not a drug addict. I’m from another dimension…” Charlie corrected.

“Oh, trust me. I know. When you take drugs, you really start to believe these things. But don’t worry, it won’t always be like this. I can help you. Soon you won’t have to rely on drugs to solve your problems,” Mr. Ridenour said.

“Gee…thanks. Hey, uh, do you mind if I use your bathroom?” Charlie asked.

“No problem! Just a little word of advice for ya. That white stuff in there? Not cocaine. My soon is fourteen so…you know,” Mr. Ridenour warned.

“How many times do I have to tell you that’s not what it’s from?!” Charlie growled, accidentally slipping into his regular voice. “

Aha! That’s a fantastic impression of my son! Sounds just like him!” Mr. Ridenour laughed.

“Uh…sure,” Charlie said, slipping back into the fake voice and running into the bathroom, quickly locking the door.

He then unzipped his backpack, dumping Veer out from it. “How do I turn back to normal?!” he questioned.

“Geez, you don’t have to yell,” Veer said.

“TELL ME OR ELSE!” Charlie threatened, holding a knife up to the other.

“Gah! You really shouldn’t be allowed near knives! You’re a danger to yourself and others!” Veer shouted.

“I’m not allowed near knives,” Charlie said dryly.

“Ooh! You’re breaking the rules! Maybe I should tell on you!” Veer threatened.

Charlie rolled his eyes, throwing the demon against the wall. The creature quickly got up, glancing over at a sticky white substance that been placed in the sink.

He dipped some of it onto his finger, smelling it. “Hm, it looks like your dad’s right. This definitely ain’t cocaine. But it sure as hell ain’t cum either!” Veer stated.

“You know that’s a toxic substance,” Charlie said dryly.

“Hm, I guess that’s why it feels like my lungs are giving out…” Veer commented, his pupils quickly forming into Xs as he fell down to the ground.

“Ugh, I wish I could change back to normal…” Charlie sighed, glancing into his reflection in the mirror. His eyes then widened…he was back to normal.

“You sure are taking a long time in there. Just how big of a shit are you taking, mate?” Mr. Ridenour could be heard asking from outside the bathroom.


End file.
